


PO3 but Jay and Holly follow their dreams

by swampboy666



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Canon Divergence - Book Series: The Power of Three, Fluff, Gen, Hollyleaf is one of the Three, Jaypaw - Freeform, Medicine Cat Hollyleaf, Warrior Cats, Warrior Cats AU, Warrior Jayfeather (Warriors), Warrior!Jayfeather, brightheart is a good mentor, does anyone even like warrior cats anymore?, hollyleaf becomes a medicine cat, hollypaw - Freeform, hollypaw and jaypaw get different names, idk but i do, idk its a power of three fix it au what r ya gonna do, jayfeather becomes a warrior, jayfeather is happy, lionpaw - Freeform, platonic sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampboy666/pseuds/swampboy666
Summary: Power of Three AU where Jaypaw stays apprenticed to Brightheart and becomes a warrior, while Hollypaw stays apprenticed to Leafpool and becomes a medicine cat (featuring himbo!Lionblaze). This will most likely be a collection of one-shots rather than a full rewrite, and it'll touch on the stuff I think is most interesting about this AU.
Relationships: Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	PO3 but Jay and Holly follow their dreams

Jaypaw kept his tail low, feeling the cool, muddy earth beneath his paws. Brightheart’s presence was palpable, he could feel her warmth and encouragement like sunbeams on his pelt. It didn’t feel condescending, either- he was beginning to get used to truly being congratulated, truly being accepted, and not tip-toed around. His whiskers twitched, and he sprung from the debris, landing on the mouse with calculated precision.

At first, it had been difficult to know where he was going to land and whether he was able to catch something at all. But Brightheart had taught him to open up to his instincts, feel the vibration of the mouse’s heartbeat, listen to its tiniest movements, and over time he figured out exactly where to place his paws, and hunting became easy.

He could feel Brightheart’s pride radiating off of her, and his spirits felt high. He grabbed the mouse in his jaws and proudly turned in Brightheart’s direction.

“Well? How did I do?” he dropped it on the ground at her feet.

Brightheart laughed. “You aren’t supposed to know I’m watching you, Jaypaw.”

“I’m blind, not stupid,” Jaypaw said. “You’re lucky the mouse didn’t hear you crunching through the bracken like that.”

Brightheart’s footsteps padded past Jaypaw, and he felt her tail affectionately flick him as she stepped in front of him. “Careful, Jaypaw, you know I do hold your fate in my paws today.”

Jaypaw perked his ears, readying himself to figure out what Brightheart was thinking, but it was hard to gauge just from her feelings. She always seemed calm and optimistic, but he feared he wasn’t picking up on something.

“Well,” Brightheart said. “I still have to discuss it with Ashfur and Firestar, but I’m impressed with your progress, Jaypaw.”

Jaypaw’s steps felt lighter as he walked to camp alongside his mentor. That was as close to a confirmation as he was going to get. His paws tingled.  _ I’m going to become a warrior. _

Lionpaw’s scent became very apparent as Jaypaw’s brother crept up behind him. “You’re supposed to stay  _ downwind _ , mouse-brain. Are you really going to become a warrior if you don’t even know that?”

“They couldn’t keep me an apprentice if they tried,” Lionpaw purred, and Jaypaw felt his brother brush his pelt beside him. “I may not know a lot of that ‘upwind’, ‘downwind’ stuff, but I’ve been warrior material since the day I was born.”

“Inspiring,” Jaypaw said. “Really great stuff. You want to make this a speech for your warrior ceremony?”

“Maybe I will,” Lionpaw said, and the brothers were walking close enough together that Jaypaw could feel the bigger cat’s whiskers twitching. At first this habit of walking alongside each other perhaps a pawstep closer than most cats would was simply a utility- a subtle way of Lionpaw supporting his brother, guiding him without making a big deal of it. Jaypaw had been resentful in the beginning, but he had to admit, walking alongside his brother like this had gotten him more used to the territory, and he was tentatively grateful for the simple support he received. But now that he thoroughly knew the ThunderClan territory, every pawstep came naturally to him. Lionpaw knew that, and at this point, the brothers simply  _ liked  _ being close to one another.

“You couldn’t remember an entire speech to save your life,” Jaypaw flicked his tail, and the pair sat down in front of the fresh-kill pile. “ _ I’d _ have to remember it for you.”

“Aw, you’d do that for me?” Lionpaw replied cheekily, giving his brother a playful shove with his head. Jaypaw flattened his ears in mock-annoyance, but his purr gave him away.

“Jaypaw, Lionpaw,” Brightheart’s voice made Jaypaw’s ears prick.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high-ledge for a Clan meeting!” Firestar’s voice rang throughout the camp. Jaypaw leaped to his feet.

“Lionpaw,” he nudged Lionpaw with his head. “We’re going to be warriors!”

Lionpaw shuffled off the ground, and Jaypaw heard him shake off his pelt.

“See? I told you they couldn’t keep me an apprentice,” Lionpaw said cheerfully, brushing against Jaypaw as the brothers padded up to the highledge. “I bet Ashfur can’t  _ wait  _ to be rid of me.”

“The entire apprentice’s den can’t wait to get rid of you,” Jaypaw flicked Lionpaw with his tail. “You snore like a badger.”

“Well, looks like  _ you  _ won’t be rid of me just yet.”

The rest of the cats seemed to have arrived, as Jaypaw stopped hearing pawsteps and murmurs.

“I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.” Jaypaw heard Firestar hop down from the high ledge and approach Lionpaw and himself. The leader was absolutely radiant with warmth, despite his calm and serious tone of voice. He was clearly excited for his grandsons.

“Lionpaw,” Firestar said, and Jaypaw felt a spark of excitement mixed with nervousness from his brother. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Lionpaw’s voice was strong, yet slightly trembling. “I do.”

“Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name,” Firestar paused before continuing, and Jaypaw got the impression that the gravity of the moment was hitting the old tom. “Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lionblaze. StarClan honors your courage and your skill in battle.”

“Lionblaze! Lionblaze!” Jaypaw joined in the chanting and felt the pride bursting out of Lionblaze. The moment felt surreal all of a sudden, as the chanting died down.

“Jaypaw,” Firestar said. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” Jaypaw said, unable to bring his voice louder than a whisper. But it seemed Firestar heard it, and it was satisfactory to him.

“Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name,” Firestar said. Jaypaw breathed in deeply. “Jaypaw. From this moment on, you will be known as Jayflight. StarClan honors your wisdom and your strength.”

“Jayflight! Jayflight!” Jayflight puffed out his chest, his clanmate’s voices melting away in soft, blissful warmth.  _ I made it. I really made it. _


End file.
